1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cardiac stimulator leads, and more particularly to a cardiac stimulator lead having a distal electrode secured with a swaged annular member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cardiac stimulator systems consist of a cardiac stimulator and an elongated flexible cardiac lead that is connected proximally to a header structure on the cardiac stimulator and is implanted distally at one or more sites within the heart requiring cardiac stimulation or sensing. The cardiac stimulator is normally a pacemaker, a cardioverter/defibrillator, a sensing instrument, or some combination of these devices.
At the time of implantation, the distal end of a cardiac lead is inserted through an incision in the chest and manipulated by the physician to the site requiring electrical stimulation with the aid of a flexible stylet that is removed prior to closure. At the site requiring electrical stimulation, the distal end of the lead is anchored to the endocardium by an active mechanism, such as a screw-in electrode tip, or alternatively, by a passive mechanism, such as one or more radially spaced tines that engage the endocardium. The proximal end of the lead is then connected to the cardiac stimulator and the incision is closed. The implantation route and site are usually imaged in real time by fluoroscopy to confirm proper manipulation and placement of the lead.
A conventional cardiac stimulator lead normally consists of an elongated, flexible, tubular, electrically insulating sleeve that is connected proximally to a connector that is adapted to couple to the header of a cardiac stimulator, and distally to a tubular tip electrode. One or more ring-type electrodes may be secured to the sleeve at various positions along the length of the sleeve. The proximal end of the sleeve is connected to the connector by application of various biocompatible adhesives applied to various portions of the connector and the sleeve. The tip electrode ordinarily consists of a tubular structure that has an increased diameter portion that forms an annular shoulder against which the distal end of the lead sleeve is abutted. The exterior surface of the tubular structure is normally smooth, as is the interior surface of the distal end of the lead sleeve.
Although a combination of crimping and adhesives is commonly employed to secure the proximal end of a lead sleeve to the connector, the connection between the distal end of the lead sleeve and the tip electrode for most conventional cardiac leads is accomplished by use of an adhesive alone. A biocompatible adhesive, such as silicone based adhesive, is applied to the exterior of the tubular structure and the distal end of the lead sleeve is slipped over the tubular structure.
Many conventional lead designs incorporate a tip electrode that is composed of a non-radiopaque material. Although the motivations for selecting a non-radiopaque material for the tip electrode are several, a principle reason for selecting such materials is their ability to resist corrosion and maintain a relatively constant threshold voltage during long term exposure to the relatively hostile endocardial environment.
There are several disadvantages associated with conventional designs for cardiac leads, and particularly the structure of the interface between the lead sleeve and the tip electrode. As noted above, a biocompatible adhesive is used as the dominant mechanism for securing the distal end of a lead sleeve to a tip electrode. To ensure that an adequate bond is formed between the adhesive and the mating surfaces of the lead sleeve and the tip electrode, most adhesives must be allowed to cure for durations of up to eight hours or more. This represents a significant bottle neck in the manufacturing and assembly process since the partially assembled lead must be set aside without further handling while the adhesive is allowed to cure.
Aside from manufacturing disadvantages, adhesives used for the sleeve-to-electrode joints may experience decreases in bond strength over time. The decrease may be caused by reactions with body fluids or tissues or may stem from inconsistent mixing and/or chemical makeup at the time of assembly. As a result, there exists a small risk that the lead sleeve may disconnect from the tip electrode in circumstances where an axial force is applied to the proximal end of the lead sleeve, such as when the lead is removed from the patient.
A lack of radiopacity is a shortcoming associated with conventional electrode tips that are composed of non-radiopaque material. Proper positioning of such leads is often a difficult task since the tips of such leads are not readily visible via fluoroscopy. In such circumstances physicians often rely on the radiopaque character of the conducting coils inside the lead as an indicator of the position of the lead tip. However, for more modern leads incorporating individual small gage conductor wires, reliance upon the fluoroscopic visibility of the conductor wire may be insufficient as such fine wires normally do not show up clearly during fluoroscopy. A possible solution to the problem involves the incorporation of one or more radiographic markers into the lead sleeve. This technique involves additional expense and potentially complex manufacturing processes.
The present invention is directed to overcoming or reducing one or more of the foregoing disadvantages.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a cardiac stimulator lead is provided. The cardiac stimulator lead includes a connector for connecting to a cardiac stimulator and a flexible tubular sleeve that has a first end coupled to the connector and a second end. An electrode that has a proximal end is inserted into the second end. An annular member is disposed around the proximal end and the second end and is deformed to clamp the second end to the proximal end. A conductor wire is coupled between the connector and the electrode.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a cardiac stimulator lead is provided. The cardiac stimulator lead includes a connector for connecting to a cardiac stimulator and a flexible tubular sleeve that has a first end coupled to the connector and a second end. An electrode is provided that has a proximal end inserted into the second end. The proximal end has a plurality of grooves formed on the exterior thereof. An annular member is disposed around the proximal end and the second end and is deformed to clamp the second end to the proximal end such that portions of the sleeve are deformed into the grooves. A conductor wire is coupled between the connector and the electrode.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a tip electrode assembly for connecting to a flexible tubular sleeve of a cardiac stimulator lead is provided. The tip electrode assembly includes an electrode that has a proximal end for insertion into the sleeve and an annular member adapted to be positioned around the sleeve and the proximal end and deformed to clamp the sleeve to the proximal end.